


Human Nature

by sumptuous



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Canon Compliant, Child Abuse, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Self-Harm, Trigger warning; check the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumptuous/pseuds/sumptuous
Summary: An angel like creature. A force of nature herself. Her power on his fingertips.





	Human Nature

**Author's Note:**

> title was inspired by human nature- sevdaliza

An angel like creature. A force of nature herself. Her power on his fingertips.

He had power over her. He fed her, he sheltered her, he tolerated her mother for her. That didn’t last long. His wife was dead by the angel’s 11th birthday. He didn’t know why he hadn’t poisoned her earlier.  

With promises of safety and protection he lured her into a cage. A cage fit for a celestial creature like herself. His little angel.

She obliged. Her little face was pale and melancholic when she stepped into her chamber. He was there when her leashes were installed by the best medical engineers on the six galaxies. He even shaved her hair for her before surgery. The things he did for her. Her screams of agony did not faze him while he was explaining to her the service she was doing to the world, to him.

For her 16th birthday she was gifted the Key and a brand new hardware upgrade by her father. His instructions were clear, “This is your time to shine, Angel, charge it and make daddy proud.”

The breakdowns had become daily by this point. _Temper tantrums_ , Jack called them. She had tried to fry her brain by overloading the systems, she had scratched every inch her skin, she had torn her hair away and so Jack had to result into slipping a cocktail of benzodiazepines, quetiapines and non-approved antipsychotics into the water she consumed. The temper tantrums ceased. Jack didn’t want his precious angel to be _hurt_ ; he needed her in his life.

He got greedy very soon and drowned her in purple. Such an obedient girl, he felt proud seeing her glow ethereally and illuminate his Key even brighter.

The angel complained she had no company, and for a long time her father scoffed at her. On her 17th year of life Jack allowed her to communicate with the outside world but using only the words he instructed her to say.

But Jack trusted the frail little bird he had imprisoned. She got too big for her cage and he was blind for just enough time for her to escape and come back when he needed her.

By the time he discovered his slipup he didn’t realize its impact until it was too late. No matter how much he disciplined her, no matter how much he _loved_ her, he hadn’t realized until he saw her lifeless body swimming in a sea of purple. The nerve of that kid, to rid herself of him. Silly, selfish girl.

He never grieved for his daughter, he grieved for his angel. No Firehawk would ever replace his _angel_.   

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick idea ive had for weeks. thank you for reading.


End file.
